


Океан внутри

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Все началось еще дома, когда Бокуто в последний раз окинул взглядом свою чисто прибранную комнату и неожиданно понял, что больше не вернется.





	

Впервые Бокуто выплывает на поверхность реальности в дороге.   
Мерно и сыто гудит мотор, негромко бормочет радио. Он прислушивается: на побережье обещают дожди с грозами, будьте осторожны. Дожди — это неплохо. Теплый воздух касается взмокшей челки, ероша встопорщенные волосы, во рту сухо, словно в пустыне. Бокуто закашливается, тем самым привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Эй, ты как? — интересуется незнакомый голос. На лоб ложится прохладная ладонь, это приятно.  
Разлепив глаза, он упирается взглядом в нахмуренное, сероватое в сумеречном свете лицо. Реальность закручивается в спираль, обнимая тугими кольцами, сдавливает ребра с такой силой, что не остается места для вдоха. Бокуто вспоминает, что перед ним вовсе не незнакомец, а Акааши. Именно на его коленях удобно устроилась голова Бокуто. У Акааши широкие прохладные ладони, хмурые брови и арсенал с семнадцатью способами подбадривания команды во время игры. Из них шестнадцать — для Бокуто.   
Монотонный гул мотора то накатывает, то отступает, усыпляя. Бокуто любит выезжать из города, потому что обладает сверхъестественной способностью засыпать в любом положении, что неизменно становится причиной зависти остальной команды.   
— Плохой сон, — выдыхает Бокуто, поняв по тревожному взгляду Акааши, что тот все еще ждет ответа.   
Акааши качает головой, затягивая в черную пропасть зрачков, и поджимает узкие губы. Бокуто мысленно представляет себе ртутно-серое море, сливающееся на горизонте с небом. Так, что не видно, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Это — Акааши, застегнутый на все пуговицы.   
Не впервые ему хочется сделать что-нибудь запрещенное. Например, вжать Акааши в спинку сиденья собой, сесть сверху, не позволяя отклониться, и обхватить ладонями угрюмое, осунувшееся от недосыпа лицо. Или лечь на бок, задрать на нем футболку и вылизать живот. Или…   
От мыслей, неправильных и стыдных, начинает гореть лицо. Жар поднимается снизу вверх, заполняя изнутри шею, щеки и лоб. Акааши зачем-то трогает пальцами его ухо, обводя округлую кромку, и Бокуто вздрагивает.  
— Тебе плохо? — спрашивает Акааши, внимательно глядя в глаза. — Попросить родителей остановиться?  
— Нет, — хрипит Бокуто, прочищая горло. — Нет, я просто хочу пить. И жарко.  
Они едут к морю.   
Бокуто трудно сказать, сколько часов пути осталось за их спинами. Он чувствует расстояние по-своему — как туго натянутую, вибрирующую от напряжения струну. Она разматывается, моток за мотком, а потом начинает тянуться, грозя лопнуть в любой момент. Из-за этого ощущения тревожно бьется сердце, изредка замирает, словно прислушиваясь. В такие моменты Бокуто словно ухает с большой высоты, не успевая даже задуматься, как долго продлится неконтролируемое падение.   
Вместе с Акааши падать не страшно.  
Губ касается пластиковое горлышко бутылки.   
— Вода, — объясняет Акааши. И добавляет, словно извиняясь: — Правда, уже нагрелась.  
— Да и ладно, — произносит Бокуто. — Спасибо.  
Он садится и долго, с наслаждением пьет, глотая безвкусную теплую воду. Мама Акааши, Кимико-сан, несколько раз оборачивается с переднего сиденья, улыбаясь, и подбадривающим голосом говорит:  
— Совсем скоро приедем.  
— Да, — отвечает Акааши.  
Бокуто заворачивает горлышко бутылки, тяжело выдыхая. Теперь ему кажется, что у него внутри океан, беспокойный и теплый. Бокуто укладывается обратно на колени Акааши и смотрит на него снизу вверх:  
— Не хочешь поменяться? Кажется, я уже немного выспался.  
— Нет, — качает головой тот. — Нет, мне очень удобно так. Лежи.  
Он снова опускает ладонь на голову Бокуто, вплетает пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы и гладит. Бокуто плавится от удовольствия, но что-то мешает ему окончательно расслабиться.  
Тревога поднимается из глубины подсознания, словно ждала все это время. Бокуто ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и пытается понять, что его разбудило, что за странное ощущение. Словно звук, которого здесь быть не могло. Словно кто-то позвал, кто-то далекий и стершийся из памяти, но по-прежнему родной.   
— Разбуди, когда приедем, — бормочет Бокуто, поворачиваясь на бок.   
Он утыкается лицом в живот Акааши, втягивает воздух, вычленяя из него слабый запах пота и терпкий, почти незаметный — самого Акааши. Он покачивается на волнах внутреннего океана, плывет к самому ртутному горизонту, не оглядываясь на берег. Натянутая струна вибрирует от напряжения, тонко звенит, но не рвется.   
Если Акааши и отвечает ему что-то, то Бокуто уже не слышит.

Во второй раз он просыпается уже на месте.   
Его аккуратно встряхивают за плечо, шепотом приказывая проснуться, и он рывком садится, чуть не ударившись о закрытую дверь. Голова спросонья кажется неповоротливой и тяжелой, сердце тяжело стучит в груди, в глазах — будто речной песок, мелкий, остро царапающий веки изнутри.   
— Прости, — без капли раскаяния произносит Акааши, выбираясь наружу. Открытая дверца надсадно скрипит, как ржавая. — Ты слишком крепко спишь.  
— Ничего, — Бокуто мотает головой, перед глазами вспыхивают яркие неоновые круги. — Уже приехали, да?  
Он сидит еще немного, считая про себя, прислушивается к ощущениям, а после выбирается из машины. Родителей Акааши уже нет.  
— Они в дом пошли, — говорит Акааши, заметив, что он оглядывается.  
— Ага, — отзывается Бокуто. — Ты не говорил, что у вас тут целый особняк.  
Они стоят перед огромным домом в европейском стиле. Стрельчатые окна тянутся ввысь, а острые шпили упираются в самое небо.   
Акааши почему-то морщится, замечая его интерес, но быстро стирает с лица это выражение. Если бы не привычка все замечать и запоминать, Бокуто ничего и не увидел бы. А так — еще одна маленькая деталь в копилку непознанного. Крошечная эмоция, в случае Акааши способная означать все, что угодно, от усталости до бешенства. Бокуто смакует ее, вертит и ставит на полку с ярким стикером «разобраться позже».   
Он не знает, отчего у него такое странное, тревожное ощущение от этой поездки. Все началось еще дома, когда он в последний раз окинул взглядом свою чисто прибранную комнату и неожиданно ощутил, что больше не вернется. Это было очень четкое, непривычное и пугающее в своей окончательности чувство, абсурдное и нелогичное.   
А потом он сел в подъехавший автомобиль, поздоровался с родителями Акааши, помахал рукой своим — и провалился в сон.  
От дома солнечными лучами расходятся дорожки, ведущие в заброшенный, неухоженный сад, к хозяйственным, как думает Бокуто, постройкам и к воротам. Территория кажется очень большой и не слишком уютной, но, возможно, в этом виноваты серые предрассветные сумерки.   
Акааши смотрит на него внимательным, выжидающим взглядом, терпеливо и смиренно. Бокуто заканчивает вертеть головой, выпрямляется и примирительно интересуется:  
— А море далеко?  
— Нет, — оттаивает Акааши, ощутимо расслабляясь. — Если пройти через сад, то можно попасть в очень тихое, спокойное место. Там никогда никого не бывает.  
— Всю жизнь мечтал о личном пляже, — вполголоса бормочет он, и по улыбке Акааши догадывается, что его слова услышаны.  
— Твоя мечта может исполниться, — доверительно шепчет тот, и они смеются, понимая, как глупо выглядят их перешептывания.  
Бокуто обходит машину, дожидается Акааши, и вместе они вытаскивают оставшиеся вещи. Бокуто подхватывает свои сумки и рюкзак, нетерпеливо перетаптываясь на месте. Несмотря на некрепкий сон по дороге, он чувствует себя отдохнувшим и свежим: не терпится все здесь изучить. Для начала хотя бы дом: выглядит он как минимум любопытно, как максимум — словно место, в котором может поджидать десяток древних тайн.   
— Летнее приключение, — возвещает он, толкая Акааши плечом, и тот фыркает, моментально начиная язвить в ответ на его энтузиазм.  
Так, обмениваясь колкостями и шутками, они и заходят в дом.  
Тот поначалу оглушает тишиной, а после — ощущением заброшенности. Мебель, крепкая, как будто вросшая в голый деревянный пол, покрыта толстым слоем пыли. От люстры под потолком протянулась паутина.   
— Ну да, — словно услышав его мысли, говорит Акааши. — Нам придется хорошенько прибраться здесь.  
— Я понял, зачем вы меня позвали, — «догадывается» Бокуто. — Вам просто были нужны еще одни руки!  
— Бинго! — отзывается Акааши самодовольно, а потом прекращает улыбаться и ведет Бокуто вверх по скрипучей лестнице. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе комнату.

С погодой им везет только в первые два дня, а потом мрачное предсказание метеорологов сбывается.   
Родители Акааши полностью погружаются в работу и почти не выходят из закрытой части дома, приспособленной под лабораторию, зато они с Акааши вдвоем успевают изучить небольшой поселок, на краю которого располагается дом, и здорово загореть в те два дня, пока еще было солнечно.   
Море такое ласковое и теплое, что хочется остаться на его волнах навсегда. Оно мерно покачивается, то накатывая на пустой песчаный берег, то отступая, мягко шумит и заставляет забыть обо всем, даже о зудящем в затылке тревожном ощущении.   
Бокуто с готовностью выбрасывает из головы мрачные мысли, преследовавшие его в пути сюда. Выбрасывает беспокойство, неясные страхи и сомнения. Лето окутывает его, как морская вода, погружает на самую глубину и ласково качает, заставляя забыть о времени.   
Кожа у Акааши легко принимает загар, а вот Бокуто вечером первого дня приобретает ярко-розовый оттенок. Он прижимает свое предплечье к предплечью Акааши и улыбается:  
— Такое чувство, что ты все лето провел на пляже, а я — городской туземец.  
Акааши негромко смеется и толкает его локтем в бок. Потом поворачивает голову и, разглядывая его сквозь внимательный прищур, выговаривает:  
— Ты и есть городской туземец. А я просто хорошо маскируюсь.  
Бокуто с готовностью смеется, тоже толкает его локтем, и они начинают бороться — до тех пор, пока не устают. После Акааши задумчиво смотрит на него и произносит:  
— У тебя корни отросли.  
И Бокуто ухмыляется, пропуская сквозь пальцы встопорщенные волосы.   
Если пройти сквозь старый неухоженный яблоневый сад, то действительно можно найти короткую дорогу к морю. Они с Акааши спускаются по пологому склону, вдали видна синяя полоса воды, сливающаяся с небом, и сердце отчего-то пропускает удар.  
Вода теплая и чистая. Волны облизывают берег, стирают следы и пишут новые истории.   
Бокуто ныряет и всякий раз возвращается с трофеями — ракушками и морскими звездами, — а Акааши по большей части читает в тени, изредка присоединяясь. От жара плавятся кости и размягчаются мышцы, и изредка получается забыть, кто они и зачем здесь.   
Бокуто полностью доволен получившимся раскладом.  
— Лучшее лето в моей жизни, — выдыхает он, распластываясь на песке рядом с Акааши.   
Вытаскивает из-под затылка крупную ракушку и отбрасывает в сторону, закидывает за голову руки и смотрит, не щурясь, в раскаленное до белизны небо. Шум волн покачивает его, вплетает в свой ритм, словно хочет загипнотизировать. На коже высыхает соль, губы сухие и тоже соленые.  
Бокуто переворачивается на живот, укладывает подбородок на сложенные руки и улыбается.  
Акааши разглядывает его сквозь ресницы, и взгляд у него делается удивительно нежным.   
Бокуто очень хочет его поцеловать, но закрывает глаза.

На третий день разражается гроза, так что на пляж или в поселок выйти не удается.   
Бокуто тоскливо разглядывает потолок в библиотеке, лежа на крошечном диванчике, а Акааши разбирает бастионы книг, отданные им на растерзание. Потолок теряется в полутьме, изредка помещение озаряется вспышками ветвистых молний, но Бокуто даже при таком плохом освещении отчетливо видит каждую трещинку, каждую паутинку. Иногда ему кажется, что он способен пересчитать песчинки на пляже, или задержать под водой дыхание на полчаса, или сделать еще что-то такое же невероятное — что угодно, стоит только ему захотеть. Это ощущение пьянит.  
— Акааши, — задумчиво тянет Бокуто, разглядывая корешки книг на полках. — Зачем тебе все эти книги, ты ведь в жизни столько не прочитаешь.  
Акааши растерянно оглядывается на стопку отложенных «для себя» книг, хмурится и поджимает губы. Вид у него задумчивый.  
— Часть я хочу увезти с собой, — отзывается он после небольшой паузы. Голос звучит хрипло, поэтому Акааши откашливается, чтобы прочистить горло.  
В этот момент дребезжат стекла — раскат грома такой сильный, что закладывает уши. Акааши продолжает что-то говорить, его губы двигаются, округло выталкивая звуки, но Бокуто ничего не слышит. Только смотрит внимательно, запоминая, и прислушивается к себе.   
— Что-что? — переспрашивает он, не особо интересуясь, что на самом деле говорил Акааши. Он хочет проверить себя, еще раз пронаблюдать за собственной реакцией.  
— Я сказал, что часть книг хочу взять с собой, — повторяет Акааши, хмурясь все сильнее. — Не все здесь — художественная литература, есть много справочников. А мне поступать совсем скоро.  
— Да, точно, — отзывается Бокуто, кивая.   
Он способен понять, для чего Акааши медицинские справочники, но зачем ему не особо научные труды о разработке искусственного интеллекта и о клонировании — но списывает это на любопытство. В конце концов, его родители занимались чем-то похожим, хотя Бокуто никогда не вдавался в подробности.   
Акааши кивает и тянется к верхней полке, чтобы достать оттуда особенно увесистый том, но не преуспевает, и в тишине раздается грохот падения. Бокуто вскакивает, испуганный и готовый помочь, но замирает, когда видит фотографию, выпавшую из книги.  
На фотографии изображены двое мальчишек, им года по четыре. Бокуто с волнением узнает в одном из них Акааши, а во втором — себя.  
— Ух ты, — выговаривает он, поднимая снимок. — Посмотри-ка. У меня такого нет.  
Изображение немного выгорело, но Бокуто впитывает его, вплавляет в сетчатку, чтобы даже с закрытыми глазами можно было безошибочно воскресить каждую деталь.   
Акааши смотрит, приподняв брови в вежливом удивлении, а потом вытягивает фото у него из пальцев. Пальцы у него отчего-то подрагивают.  
— Наверное, ты его потерял, — предполагает он. — Или твои родители убрали в альбом, а ты забыл.  
Лишь на миг Бокуто кажется, что его улыбка выглядит натянуто и фальшиво, но он выбрасывает эту мысль из головы. 

В целом они с Акааши свободны, как птицы в небе: могут бродить где угодно, делать что хотят, и это походило бы на полную свободу, если бы не единственное исключение. В огромном неухоженном доме существует только одно место, куда нельзя заходить: левое крыло полностью занято лабораторией, и Бокуто готов поспорить на что угодно, что там можно найти множество любопытных вещей.   
— Не верю, что ты ни разу там не был, — удивленно выдыхает он, когда Акааши отвечает на его вопрос отрицательным покачиванием головы.  
— Но так и есть, — отзывается тот, с хрустом вгрызаясь в яблоко. — Родители занимаются серьезными исследованиями, мало ли, на что там можно наткнуться.  
Бокуто провожает яблоко задумчивым взглядом, и что-то во взгляде Акааши, рассеянном и спокойном, меняется.  
— Нет, — категорично произносит он, быстро проглатывая кусок. — Нет, и тебе не советую даже пытаться. Я против.  
Бокуто расстроенно вздыхает, но не спорит: в конце концов, он в этом доме гость. Однако на четвертый день Кимико-сан просит остаться ненадолго после обеда, а после зовет его в запретное левое крыло, улыбаясь извиняющейся улыбкой.  
— Нужен образец крови, — шепотом говорит она. — Если ты не возражаешь.  
Бокуто пожимает плечами и, уходя, ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Акааши.   
Его приводят в крошечный стерильно белый кабинет, где берут кровь и отпускают, шутливо взъерошив волосы. Мать у Акааши маленькая и смешливая, и Бокуто всегда чувствовал к ней симпатию.  
— Извини за это, — говорит она, провожая его обратно.   
— Никаких проблем, — растерянно отзывается Бокуто, уходя.  
Ничего не понимая, он вываливается за двери, даже не сразу сообразив, что не успел рассмотреть помещение, в котором побывал.   
— Черт! — шепотом возмущается он. — Такая была возможность!  
Воображение рисует перед ним фантастические картины: вот он открывает простую белую дверь, за которую его не пустили в этот раз, и попадает в неизведанный мир фантастических возможностей. В пробирках плавают человеческие глаза, пальцы и сердца, а отец Акааши стоит возле вертикального бокса, в котором, опустив голову, стоит самый настоящий робот. Он выглядит совсем как человек, только что-то выдает его, и Бокуто так воодушевлен этой идеей, что готов представить, что у него может быть лицо Акааши. Не зря тот такой спокойный и хладнокровный в любой ситуации — дело в том, что он экспериментальный образец, идеально имитирующий человеческую личность.   
От этой мысли голова идет кругом, а вдоль позвоночника водопадом стекают мурашки.   
Бокуто качает головой и, спрятав улыбку, возвращается к терпеливо дожидающемуся его другу. Акааши ни о чем не спрашивает, только смотрит внимательно, словно сканируя, и когда его взгляд останавливается на яркой точке на сгибе его локтя, словно каменеет. Перемена не слишком заметная, но Бокуто, выучивший язык тела Акааши еще в первый год их знакомства, замечает сразу же.  
— Что? — намеренно беспечно спрашивает он, потягиваясь всем телом. — Всего лишь маленький укол.   
Акааши отводит взгляд и кивает, но его скованная поза и напряженная линия челюсти показывают, что он не убежден. Тогда Бокуто подходит ближе и ерошит ему волосы до тех пор, пока тот не фыркает и не начинает улыбаться.   
— Ну хватит, — уже откровенно смеющимся голосом требует Акааши, и Бокуто прекращает.  
И только теперь понимает, что подошел слишком близко. Он видит, как Акааши поднимает голову, как расширяются его зрачки, как ртутная радужка темнеет, как приоткрываются губы. И разом наваливаются посторонние звуки: скрипы и вздохи старого дома, скрежет веток, царапающихся в закрытые окна, шум ветра. Смутившись, он отступает.  
Они никогда не обсуждают этот момент.

Как только на улице снова становится тепло и сухо, Акааши вытягивает его гулять. Они бродят по пляжу, заходят в море и стоят, вглядываясь в темный, мрачный горизонт. Волны дотягиваются до колен, трутся о края джинсовых шорт, и те становятся холодными и тяжелыми. Акааши глубоко дышит, щуря темные глаза, и Бокуто испытывает неимоверно сильное желание слизать с его щеки соль.   
Разговоры не клеятся. Они словно попадают в вязкий кисель, и движения кажутся медленными, мысли вялыми, а течение времени — растянутым. Когда они выходят на берег и теплый ветер несется между ними, разбиваясь о камни, Бокуто не выдерживает и хватает Акааши за плечи.  
— Выкладывай, — требует он.  
И с удивлением наблюдает, как расширяются сонные, усталые глаза, как беспомощно и испуганно сжимаются тонкие губы.   
Акааши молчит, и Бокуто, вдруг почувствовав разом накатившее приливной волной беспокойство, встряхивает его.   
— Ну? — напирает он. — Что не так?  
Сердце больно стучит о ребра, дышать трудно. Что бы ни сказал сейчас Акааши, это перевернет их жизни. Изменит навсегда, и уже ничего не будет, как раньше. И эта поездка, и глупое ощущение, что он не вернется, и тревога, набатом стучавшая все это время в висках — все это неспроста.   
— Акааши.  
— Ты ведь не помнишь, да? — запнувшись, спрашивает тот растерянно.  
От того, как звучит его голос, Бокуто пробирает промозглая дрожь.  
— Не помню что? — уточняет он, облизывая покрывшиеся корочкой сухие губы.

Фотография обнаруживается у Акааши в сумке, во внутреннем кармане. Вместе с документами и тонкой брошюркой с самыми известными достопримечательностями Токио.   
Бокуто нетерпеливо перетаптывается на месте, покачивается с пяток на носки, вертится и не знает, куда деть руки. Смутная тревога стремительно перерастает в панику, хотя все вокруг такое же, как день или два назад. Всего лишь старый дом, всего лишь друг, которого он знает с самого детства, всего лишь отдых на море.   
Самое лучшее лето.  
— Смотри, — Акааши протягивает ему фото, а сам почему-то смотрит в стену поверх его плеча.  
Бокуто оборачивается — позади никого нет.   
На фотографии по-прежнему изображены маленькие Бокуто и Акааши. Снимок был сделан в солнечный день, на них яркая одежда, в руках по куску арбуза, слишком большие для них.  
— Мы выглядим счастливыми, — хмыкает Бокуто, не понимая, что в этом снимке не так.  
Вытертый и немного выцветший, и они оба на нем такие беспечные.   
— Это не ты, — произносит Акааши после долгой паузы.  
— Как это? — хмурится Бокуто, постукивая пальцем по изображению. — Вот, смотри, кто же это еще? У кого еще может быть такое выражение лица?  
Он улыбается, надеясь, что Акааши фыркнет и поддержит шутливый тон, но тот вздыхает и трет лоб. И сразу же становится жутко уставшим.   
— Ты здесь не в первый раз, — продолжает он, упрямо игнорируя удивленный взгляд Бокуто. — Понимаешь? Ты приезжаешь сюда со мной каждый год. Каждое лето говоришь, что это самый лучший отдых в твоей жизни. И каждый раз забываешь об этом.  
Акааши наконец-то поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на Бокуто. Его осунувшееся, бесконечно утомленное лицо кажется серым в слабом освещении спальни. Весь его вид — опущенные плечи, потухший взгляд, сжавшиеся губы, — говорят о том, что он бесконечно устал. Что он в отчаянии.   
Бокуто открывает рот. Потом закрывает. Набирает воздуха, чтобы спросить, но не находит слов. На розыгрыш это не похоже, потому что у Акааши есть чувство юмора. А это все совсем не смешно.   
— Но… — выдавливает он, снова начиная разглядывать фотографию. — Но подожди…  
В голове взрываются звезды. Океан внутри бурлит, вместе с грязной пеной выталкивая на поверхность сознания то, что когда-то давно казалось снами.   
Знакомый гул мотора. Белый стерильный кабинет. Кимико-сан — молодая, с короткой стрижкой, улыбчивая и ласковая. Кратковременная боль и заполняемая красным пробирка.  
«Нужен образец крови, малыш. Потерпи, это быстро».  
Мысли прыгают, отскакивая от стенок черепа бильярдными шарами.   
— Прости, — вздыхает Акааши, глядя в пол. — Каждый раз это получается так по-глупому.

Второй (второй ли?) раз он попадает в закрытое крыло спустя десять минут.   
Бокуто так оглушен новой информацией, так ошарашен, что не сопротивляется, когда Акааши берет его за руку и ведет за собой. У него даже нет сил восхититься, как крепко его держат, и как причудливо у Акааши на шее, прямо под кромкой волос, располагаются три родинки. Нет сил вообразить, как он останавливается, тащит Акааши на себя и целует его. Как размыкает языком губы и вылизывает его рот изнутри. Как обхватывает спину руками, как задирает футболку, как сжимает, гладит и трет.  
Перед глазами все еще стоит фото, где маленькие Акааши и Бокуто смеются и пытаются есть арбуз.   
И он все еще не понимает.   
— Стой, — произносит он непослушными губами.  
Акааши продолжает тащить его вперед, и Бокуто говорит чуть громче:  
— Стой же!  
Тот застывает. Оборачивается, и на лице его отражается такая тоска, что все вопросы умирают, не успев сорваться с кончика языка. Что-то разрушается прямо сейчас, когда Акааши так на него смотрит.   
— Я… я ведь замена, правда? — Бокуто закашливается от ужаса, когда смысл сказанного достигает его разума. — Если на фото не я, то кто же?  
— Пойдем, — тихо вздыхает Акааши.   
И они идут — рядом, плечом к плечу, и эхо от их шагом отскакивает от стен старого дома. В итоге Акааши приводит их в закрытое крыло. Дверь выглядит такой неприступной, и прежде чем Акааши поворачивает ручку, Бокуто хватает его за руку, не позволяя это сделать.  
Фоном он отмечает, что Акааши дрожит.   
Поэтому он ослабляет хватку и гладит прохладную кожу, пересчитывает костяшки и гладит пальцы. Акааши отводит глаза.  
— Ты ведь заходил сюда, так? — спрашивает Бокуто.   
Ты мне врал, имеет он в виду.   
Акааши с силой сжимает его ладонь и толкает дверь.  
В белом кабинете по-прежнему не за что зацепиться взглядом. Кимико-сан устало качает головой, узнав, в чем дело. Длинные волнистые волосы рассыпаются по плечам.  
— Думаю, тебе еще рано, — улыбается он Бокуто. — Дай-ка сюда руку.  
Бокуто давится воздухом, когда паника захлестывает его с головой. Он отстраняется от Акааши и пятится, не понимая, что происходит, но подспудно догадываясь, что ничего хорошего. Пятится, наталкивается спиной на дверь и открывает ее, а после ощущает позади себя кого-то еще.   
Он никогда не обращал внимания, что у Акааши настолько высокий отец. Тот осторожно придерживает его за плечи. Говорит:  
— Мне жаль.  
А потом в шею впивается что-то острое.  
Колени подгибаются, перед глазами моментально расплываются разноцветные круги. Только лицо Акааши почему-то четкое. Уставшее, с болезненно сведенными бровями и сжатыми губами.   
Бокуто оседает на пол, чувствуя, как его тут же подхватывают под руки. Он слышит голоса, но не может распознать, что они говорят. Слова превращаются в плещущиеся волны, накатывающие на берег и оставляющие после себя лишь пустоту.

Он просыпается резко, как от удара. Дергается в сторону, наталкивается плечом на острый угол и только после этого открывает глаза.  
Акааши обеспокоенно смотрит на него сверху. Он кажется слишком высоким, и тут Бокуто соображает, что это не Акааши высокий. Это просто он на полу.  
— Ты как? — прерывающимся голосом спрашивает Акааши.  
Бокуто кивает и пытается пошевелиться, с трудом понимая, где находится. Он сидит на полу рядом с кроватью. Голова тяжелая. В плечо спивается острый угол тумбочки. В окна скребутся ветки.  
— Я испугался, — сообщает Акааши слишком сдержанным голосом.  
Когда он говорит таким голосом, значит, он в панике или в бешенстве. Быстрый взгляд на его лицо подсказывает Бокуто, что первый вариант более вероятен.   
— Ты просто упал, — продолжает Акааши. — Упал и… я подумал, что… не знаю, что я подумал.   
— Понятно, — отзывается Бокуто, с большим трудом складывая звуки в слова.  
Туман в голове медленно рассеивается. И он прекрасно помнит, что случилось. Знает, что Акааши врет. Интересно, в который раз?   
Тот протягивает руку, помогая подняться. Бокуто принимает ее, потому что если он отшатнется, что, признаться, очень хочется сделать, это будет выглядеть странно.   
— Голова болит, — жалуется он хрипло.  
— Я сейчас, — кивает Акааши и торопливо уходит за лекарством.  
Мысленно Бокуто обещает себе никогда не брать из его рук никаких лекарств. Если только не будет знать точно, что это.   
Пока его нет, Бокуто достает из сумки фотографию. Ту самую, на которой Акааши и кто-то еще, похожий на Бокуто, словно близнец. У него никогда не было близнеца, это он знает точно.  
Бокуто встряхивает головой и, морщась от боли, убирает снимок обратно. Ему очень хочется забрать его себе, но если Акааши решит проверить его, то сразу все поймет.   
В тишине слышно, как скрипят половицы — старый дом с радостью ябедничает на своих хозяев. Акааши заходит в комнату и протягивает Бокуто стакан воды и круглую белую таблетку на раскрытой ладони. Бокуто на миг прикрывает глаза, а после улыбается — широко и чуть смущенно.  
— Знаешь, — произносит он легкомысленно, тщательно контролируя интонации. — Кажется, мне уже лучше.   
Акааши кивает и ставит стакан на тумбочку возле кровати.   
Что-то разрушается между ними — прямо сейчас. Это было самое лучшее лето Бокуто Котаро. И он точно не вернется домой таким, каким был раньше.


End file.
